Paciência Tem Limite
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: A idéia era matar o Balrog. E nisto, ele fora bem sucedido. Mas entre a morte do demônio antigo e o retorno do nobre guerreiro para a Terra-Média, sucedeu-se um lamentável encontro na vida de Glorfindel e que ninguém jamais teve conhecimento. Até agora


A idéia era matar o Balrog

Mais uma drabble para o desafio do grupo Tolkien. Um grupo de amigos e escritores que sempre me impulsiona a escrever... mesmo os textos mais malucos da Terra-média.

Drabble: 1710 palavras

Título: Paciência tem Limite

Autora: Maya Mithrandir

* * *

A idéia era matar o Balrog. E nisto, ele fora bem sucedido. Mas entre a morte do demônio antigo e o retorno do nobre guerreiro para a Terra-Média, sucedeu-se um lamentável encontro na vida de Glorfindel e que ninguém jamais teve conhecimento.

Até agora...

* * *

Era um estado de sono, o corpo nada lhe pesava e o guerreiro de Gondolin teve a impressão que podia caminhar só no pensamento. As flores eram translúcidas e quando fixava a visão nelas, pensando nas belas cores do infinito, lá iam as pequenas pétalas seguindo suas imagens mentais, confundindo-o com tons inigualáveis. Bastava pensar em céus escarlates, em nuvens de fogo ou doces primaveras e as incontáveis flores seguiam seus pensamentos, mudando de cores e tonalidades deixando-o embriagado e confuso.

Por muito tempo, Glorfindel dormiu e sonhou o mesmo sonho. Encontrava-se num mundo fantástico onde os pensamentos tinham forma, aroma e beleza, e mesmo sendo um elfo viril e cheio de energia, Glorfindel acabava dormindo e mudando o cenário com as cores de seus sonhos.

Até que as lembranças vieram e num escorregão de memória, Glorfindel reviveu no pensamento sua última experiência e despertou num susto de dar pena, dando de cara com...

O balrog.

-- Era o que faltava! – suspirou o elfo guerreiro sentando-se de supetão, olhando atordoado a figura bestial que rugia furiosa a sua frente.

A fim de reduzir a sua posição pouco confortável e vulnerável, o guerreiro louro levantou-se e nada achou para se defender, pois estava cercado por flores e árvores, plantas verdes vivas e um lago cristalino. Glorfindel teve certeza que era o pior campo de batalha que já enfrentara.

Além do Balrog, Glorfindel visualizou duas colunas de sublime arquitetura que se perdia no céu infinito. Uma criatura de imensa luz estava à porta, como se estivesse aguardando o desfecho daquela contenda.

-- Seguiu-me onde não podia, demônio! – vociferou o elfo, decidido a enfrentar aquele último desafio com toda a sua energia. Enfrentaria o Balrog com as mãos nuas, se fosse preciso.

Para sua completa surpresa, o Balrog rugiu lançando espirais de fogo e então, desmontou-se a sua frente como se fosse de papiro. Suas chamas nada provocaram no ambiente ao redor, a não ser, tons violáceos nas plantas.

O demônio escondeu o rosto urrando com tanta força que Glorfindel virou o rosto para não ser derrubado com o cheiro podre da sua respiração.

-- De tantas boas vindas que poderiam me oferecer... – resmungou o elfo, comprimindo as sobrancelhas douradas com indignação ao ter o caminho bloqueado pelo monstro. – Eis que estou, aparentemente, as portas de Mandos e sequer posso entrar... – Irritado, gesticulou com ferocidade para o monstro. – Saia da minha frente, imundície, que tenho pressa!

O Balrog ergueu o rosto rugindo mais uma vez com igual fúria e restou a Glorfindel levar uma das mãos a face. E pensar que não escapava daquele cheiro nauseabundo nem na morte!

O demônio continuou urrando, sacudindo-se e erguendo suas estruturas sombrias no lugar de braços, como se estivesse espalhando uma série de pragas inteligíveis.

Glorfindel sentiu que ali não havia perigo. Ele estava bem morto, logo, o Balrog também. Esticou o pescoço e achou que a luz adiante diminuía, bem como as colunas se estreitavam. Outras luzes se aproximavam daquela porta e o elfo ficou positivamente enervado.

-- Anda, criatura descomunal, traiçoeira e infame, saía logo da minha frente! E possível que além de atrapalhar minha vida, irá atrapalhar também a minha morte?– Glorfindel estava muito nervoso e apertou os punhos, visivelmente decido a agredir aquela massa disforme e fedorenta. – Passarei por cima de você!

Novos urros e, Glorfindel agora levava a cabo sua ameaça. Avaliou a postura do demônio e embora fosse descomunal na aparência, prostrava-se a sua frente como que vencido e perdido. Sem delongas, Glorfindel jogou a capa da batalha que ainda vestia para o lado, subiu nos joelhos do monstro empurrando-o sem um pingo de receio. Aplicou socos, iluminou-se como um farol, fazendo que o Balrog urrasse ainda mais. Saltou elegantemente por sobre sua cabeça imensa e pousou com um sorriso cheio de êxito rumo a luz diáfana que se apagava.

Com um gesto de escárnio, limpou a capa e fitou-o sobre o ombro.

-- Avisarei a Mandos que deixaram uma besta vencida na sua porta. Tu serve menos que um cão. Adeus!

Um urro. Glorfindel parou.

-- Espere!

"Epa"

Glorfindel hesitou estupefato. Por todas as injúrias daquele mundo, era possível que ele estava realmente compreendendo a língua daquele demônio? Que brincadeira era aquela?

O guerreiro louro volveu o corpo lentamente, a sobrancelha arqueada em surpresa e indignação, os músculos tensos pela súbita compreensão daquela linguagem escura, os punhos cerrados.

Deparou com o monstro virado para ele, o espaço demoníaco do que era seu rosto contorcido em uma estranha máscara de temor.

-- Não! Não!

-- Não o quê? – o guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça, atônito. – Mas o que estou fazendo? – exasperou-se consigo próprio e virou-se de costas para o Balrog.

O monstro rugiu ainda mais impiedosamente.

-- Não me deixe sozinho! – repetiu o demônio, assombrando ainda mais o atordoado elfo.

Glorfindel sentiu que seria de bom alvitre recuperar o queixo no chão. Não sabia o que era mais surpreendente. Encontrar o Balrog assassino nas portas de Mandos, compreender o que ele dizia ou ficar escutando-o.

"Será que não morri afinal?" Refletiu o elfo tornando a fitar o monstro assombrado de medo. Seu belo rosto se torceu em desprezo "Que pesadelo, hein? Tantas aventuras e possibilidades e vou logo ficar na fila de espera de Mandos com um Balrog"

Aparentemente o Balrog encheu-se de esperança e repetiu esticando os braços escamosos de chamas para Glorfindel.

-- Não me deixe sozinho neste lugar horrível!! – exclamou gesticulando com ênfase.

Um sorrisinho de escárnio veio adornar os lábios do elfo.

-- Horrível? – repetiu o elfo passeando os olhos claros pela beleza do lugar. Com um suspiro de desagrado, seus olhos voltaram a se fixar no Balrog. – Horrível é somente você, demônio imundo... – baixinho, completou – e minha péssima escolha como último pensamento...

De repente, aquela situação absurda e incompreensível pareceu ao guerreiro de Gondolin uma perfeita insanidade. O riso veio naturalmente e cresceu em tons roucos, vibrantes, cheios de paixão. Um riso tão puro e espontâneo que fez colorir a paisagem ao redor, ampliando ainda mais a luz intensa do próprio elfo coroando-o com um halo dourado iridescente, tornando-o ainda mais terrível e igualmente irresistível em força e beleza.

O Balrog resmungou e urrou dolorosamente, comprimindo o rosto contra o peito expelindo curtas chamas ao seu redor.

-- Que farei com você, coisa do submundo? – perguntou-se o Glorfindel, findando o riso devagar, como quem não tem pressa de terminar algo gostoso, aquela sensação que se espalhava graciosamente pelo elfo.

O Balrog ergueu a cabeça, atento.

Uma idéia iluminou o rosto do elfo.

-- Oh, será que tenho que matá-lo mais uma vez? – como duas fontes magnéticas de poder, os olhos de Glorfindel cintilaram captando a atenção do monstro, que estremeceu, mas pareceu, igualmente esperançoso.

-- Você vai para seu mestre, eu vou para o meu! – apoiou o Balrog.

Glorfindel torceu o nariz com a perspectiva de ajudar o Balrog naquilo, mas ele não pretendia ficar ali o resto da existência. Ainda estava inconformado com aquela recepção. Tantas formas mais suaves e bem vindas poderiam estar ali a sua espera!

Deu de ombros. Paciência, ele era um guerreiro e se lhe faltava uma última tarefa, que assim fosse.

Coçando o próprio maxilar, Glorfindel considerou, examinando o local, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, com o Balrog vigiando-lhe os passos. – Mas que arma eu usaria?

O Balrog vasculhou as imediações alucinadamente e então, colocou as próprias mãos contra o pescoço, a língua caiu para fora.

Glorfindel gesticulou irritado.

-- Não, não...

O Balrog estalou os dedos e fingiu arrancar uma árvore do solo, rugiu e apontou para o próprio peito, girando os olhos e tombando para trás.

Glorfindel fechou os olhos rapidamente, maneando a cabeça para os lados em negativa. E ele tivera a pretensão de julgar que os Balrogs eram os demônios mais antigos, maléficos e inteligentes do mundo.

Ao menos, a última era um ledo engano.

-- Que bichinho mais estúpido! – exclamou Glorfindel, estalando os dentes de insatisfação.

Aquela fera ceifara sua vida, mas Glorfindel o levara junto. "Junto demais", lastimou o guerreiro, ignorando as contínuas mímicas do demônio para ajudá-lo.

Passado alguns minutos – longos para o guerreiro – Glorfindel por fim desistiu de pensar numa alternativa e cruzou os braços.

-- Não consigo pensar em nada, imundice. Melhor que cada um siga seu caminho. – a besta fera rugiu inconformada e Glorfindel virou o rosto, esperando que ele não fosse chorar ou acabaria nauseado. Viu-se consolando o Balrog. – Além do que, eu o matei e você a mim. Não pretendo repetir a experiência. Eu vou naquela direção, você, para a outra. Quem sabe, assim como as Portas de Mandos estão abertas para mim... Haverá para você...– e não foi capaz de concluir a frase, fazendo questão de garantir que as belas colunas ainda estavam ao seu alcance.

O Balrog pareceu insatisfeito e temeroso. Mais uma vez, Glorfindel notou que deixara de entender os rugidos da fera. Viu como um sinal alvissareiro e reiniciou a caminhada.

Andou um pouco, satisfeito e intrigado ao não ouvir mais nada. A poucos passos das colunas, Glorfindel considerou se deveria olhar para trás, imaginando se o demônio tinha encontrado o caminho para casa.

O pensamento o encheu de nojo, mas parou assim mesmo.

Sequer conseguiu enxergar o belo horizonte, pois uma luz pura e translúcida surgiu a sua frente, abraçando-o com tanta rapidez que Glorfindel imaginou que teria caído diretamente nos braços de Varda.

-- Nobre guerreiro...

"_Não existe coração mais nobre do que aquele que sabe mostrar compaixão, mesmo com os piores inimigos"._

:

Do outro lado, Glorfindel finalmente encontrou a recepção merecida e era tão querido por todos, havia tanto que o guerreiro poderia ensinar, inspirar e mostrar ao mundo que foi decidido que ele poderia retornar, se assim o desejasse.

Da morte do Balrog, todos sabem, mas assim como alguns segredos se levam para o túmulo, o brilhante guerreiro decidiu que alguns também se deixam nas Portas de Mandos.

Além do que, se o Balrog contasse para alguém, Glorfindel teria prazer em matá-lo de novo.

Para um elfo como ele, paciência tinha limite.

:


End file.
